yonatan_ashadfandomcom-20200214-history
Yonatan Ashad World
Yonatan Ashad World is a theme park made by Yonatan Ashad made in 2007. Main Mascots Yonatan Ashad (2007-present) Ami Onuki (2007-present) Lands Nickelodeon Land SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D (2007-present) SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue! (2013-present) The Loud House Ride (2018-present) Fairly Odd Coaster (2007-present) Bunsen Is a Beast Coaster (2019-present) Sanjay and Craig Coaster (2014-present) Breadwinners 4D (2015-present) My Life as a Teenage Robot Ride (2007-present) Rugrats Runaway Reptar (2007-present) SpongeBob SquarePants LIVE! (2007-present) The Loud House LIVE! (2018-present) Nickelodeon Cafe (2008-present) Cartoon Network Land The Amazing Ride of Gumball (2016-present) The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage (2016-present) Teen Titans Ride (2007-present) Teen Titans GO! 4D (2014-present) Regular Show Ride (2011-present) Steven Universe Ride (2015-present) Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 4D (2019-present) Uncle Grandpa 4D (2014-present) Clarence Ride (2015-present) We Bare Bears Ride (2017-present) Mighty Magiswords Ride (2018-present) Ben 10: 4D Hero Time (2018-present) Unikitty Coaster (2019-present) Apple and Onion Ride (2019-present) Craig of the Creek 4D (2019-present) Summer Camp Island Ride (2019-present) Total Drama Ride (2008-present) Total DramaRama 4D (2019-present) Dexter's Laboratory Coaster (2007-present) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Ride (2007-present) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Mayhem (2007-present) Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Dark Ride (2007-present) DC Super Hero Girls 4D (2019-present) Victor and Valentino Ride (2019-present) Mao Mao: The Ride (2019-present) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi LIVE! (2007-present) The Amazing LIVE of Gumball! (2016-present) Teen Titans GO! LIVE! (2014-present) The Powerpuff Girls LIVE! (2016-present) CN Cafe (2012-present) Disney Channel and XD Land Phineas and Ferb Ride (2009-present) Gravity Falls Ride (2013-present) Wander Over Yonder 4D (2015-present) Star vs The Forces of Evil Coaster (2016-present) DuckTales Ride (2019-present) Milo Murphy's Law Ride (2018-present) Big City Greens 4D (2019-present) The Buzz on Maggie Ride (2007-present) 101 Dalmatian Coaster (2019-present) Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! (2009-present) The Buzz on Maggie Live! (2007-present) Star vs. The Forces of Evil LIVE! (2016-present) Disney Cafe (2011-present) YouTube Video Land BFB: Four's 3D Hand (2018-present) Inanimate Insanity Ride (2012-present) asdfride (2011-present) Battle for the Respect of Roboty 4D (2019-present) Mugman Ride (2014-present) Pike's Lagoon: The Submarine Ride (2019-present) YouTube Cafe (2011-present) Netflix Land Trolls: The Ride Goes On! (2019-present) The Boss Baby: Back in Business Ride (2019-present) Harvey Street Kids 4D (2019-present) The Epic Ride of Captain Underpants (2019-present) Parades Daytime Parades * Yonatan Ashad Celebration Parade (2011-present) * Yonatan Ashad's Remember the Magic Parade (2013-present) * Yonatan Ashad Stars on Parade (2002 - 2007) * Yonatan Ashad's Wonderful 11th Birthday Parade (2018-2019) * Yonatan Ashad Flights of Fantasy Parade (2012 - 2017) * Loser336 LynnLoud909's Party Express Parade (2019-present) Afternoon Parades * Yonatan Ashad Channel's Block Party Bash (2007-present) * JohnnyToons Network Countdown To Fun (2007-present) * SpongeBob ParadePants (2013) Nighttime Parades * Yonatan Ashad Spectromagic (2007-2013) * Yonatan Ashad's Paint the Night Parade (2016) Seasonal Parades * Loser336 LynnLoud909's Costume Parade (2019-present) * Yonatan Ashad's Fiesta De Parade (2018) * Yonatan Ashad's Winter Wonderland Parade (2016-present) * Yonatan Ashad's Jolly The Night (2018) * Yonatan Ashad's Hop Hop Parade (2011) Category:Places